Vixen
Mari McCabe, better known as Vixen, is able to channel the powers of virtually any creature in the animal kingdom with but a thought. Over the course of her life she has been a member of the Justice Society of America and an ally of both Team's Flash and Arrow. Biography Search for Answers Born in Zambesi village in Africa, Mari McCabe was the latest in a bloodline that stretched back centuries as the weilders of a mystical totem granted to their forbear, Tantu, by the spider god, Anansi. On the day when her older sister, Kuasa, was to inherit stewardship of the totem, a local warlord decided to flex his muscles by wiping out the village. In the confusion, Mari's father was killed. Her mother managed to grab both Mari and the totem and flee, eventually arriving in America. Seemingly abandoned by her mother, Mari was in reality hidden in the foster system to protect both her and the totem. Taken in by a loving couple named Chuck and Patty in Detroit, who loved and raised her as their own, Mari grew up filled with questions about who she was. As a young woman, Mari left home on a journey of self discovery, but returned with more questions than answers. Powers and Abilities Animal Mimicry: Vixen has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal she knows of, the ability apparently gives her intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. She can switch between the abilities with ease in a split second. * Accelerated Healing: Earthworm and Snake. * Adhesion: Spider. * Antipathy: Mule. * Electrokinesis: Electric Eel. * Energy Resistance: Pompeii Worm. * Enhanced Senses: Wolf, Seagull, Tern and Doberman. * Enhanced Vision: Salamander, Cat and Eagle. * Fly: Hawk, Peregrine Falcon and Eagle. * Super Leaping: Cricket and Frog. * Superhuman Agility: Snow Leopard, Monkey and Gazelle. * Superhuman Durability: Rhino and Abalone. * Superhuman Reflexes: Mantis Shrimp and Odontomachus Ant. * Superhuman Speed: Cheetah and Peregrine Falcon. * Superhuman Strength: Bull Elephant, Anaconda, Mole, Horse and Lion. * Swimming: Dolphin. * Telepathy: Gorilla Grodd. * Toxikinesis: Cobra. Enhanced Claws: Vixen's claws are particularly sharp and tough, enabling her to rend through a variety of substances, such as fabric, wood, even soft metals and cinder block with ease. Her claws are magically enhanced and have drawn blood from individuals who are consider highly durable like Geo-Force and Superman. Animal Metamorph: Occasionally, she has been known to physically transform into animals - for example: she has shape-shifted into animals, such as a wolf, a great horned owl, and a cougar. Enhanced Healing: The totem even allows her to heal bruise and wounds within seconds by simply touching it. Morphogenetic Field Manipulation: While the full extent of Vixen’s control over the Morphogenetic field is unknown, she has on occasions drawn pure energy from it and displayed this energy as a force field and energy claws. While in cooperation with Animal Man and the woman known as Tristess, she creates an entire universe. Weapons Tantu Totem: Vixen wields an object called the Tantu Totem, a fox-shaped talisman, which enables her to tap into the "morphogenetic field" of the Earth, sometimes known as the Red. This allows her to mimic the abilities of any animal she can think of, by simply focusing on a specific animal abilities and then drawing it directly from the field. She has demonstrated the ability to hold onto the Morphogenetic traits of an entire forest of animals. The Totem isn't the source of her powers but rather helps her channel the power. Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow Category:Team Flash Category:Vigilantes Category:Magic Users